


Petition for Draco Malfoy to Kiss Harry Potter

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, confident!harry, petition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: There is an interesting new notice on the notice board in the Eighth Year common room.





	Petition for Draco Malfoy to Kiss Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm very much in the mood to write silly Drarry oneshots currently. I hope you enjoy.

It was a normal morning for Draco Malfoy, Eighth Year and one of the only three Slytherins from his year to come back to Hogwarts after the war. He woke up a few minutes before his alarm and allowed himself to just lie in his bed and let his thoughts wander for those minutes before he got up and into the shower. Once he was clean and dressed he walked down the stairs to the shared Eighth Year common room and just like every day he then checked the notice board in the corner of the room. That was when his normal day got disrupted.

A new notice was hanging in the middle of the board, obscuring the rules for Eighth Years and several offers for study-groups. In big, black letters it declared:

**Petition for Draco Malfoy to Kiss Harry Potter**

_For years we had to watch the sexual tension between our fellow students grow with every interaction. Now we’ve had enough. After Harry Potter admitted he would like Draco Malfoy to kiss him and does in fact have feelings for his long-time rival last weekend, we decided to put an end to the pining._

_If you want Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to kiss, sign below. Once we reach twenty signatures we will present both boys with this petition and make them kiss in the Great Hall during lunch._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley_

There were already three signatures beneath the petition but Draco ignored them. He’d rather not know who wanted him to kiss Harry. _He_ wanted to kiss Harry and Harry apparently wanted him to as well. That was all the encouragement he needed to sign the petition. He pulled his favourite quill out of his bag and signed his name four times, one below the other. In the fifth line he wrote _Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower after classes_ , and spelled it so that no one but Harry could read it.

 

Harry woke up just a few seconds after Draco made his last signature but he didn’t know that. He didn’t know about the petition either but he did know he should hurry now if he wanted to have a decent breakfast before class. So that was what he did. He was in and out of the shower in less than five minutes and in his clothes two minutes later. He wanted to storm through the common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast but a new piece of parchment on the notice board stopped him in his tracks. He groaned when he saw what the notice was about. He knew he shouldn’t have caved and told his friends about his unrequited crush on the one and only Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had probably already read the petition and would make fun of him for it for years to come.

He didn’t really want to know who wanted Malfoy to kiss him but his eyes betrayed him and strayed to the signatures. Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy… wait, what? Harry looked closer. It couldn’t be. But there it was, Malfoy’s signature, four times in a row and below that, a short message. A small smile appeared on Harry’s face. Knowing Hermione the parchment was spelled against foul play. Maybe this petition wasn’t so bad after all.

 

After his last class of the day let out, Draco walked straight to the Astronomy Tower. He knew Harry had another class but it always paid to be prepared. Because that was what it was, preparation. He wasn’t nervously anticipating the meeting (or was it a date?) and pacing a groove into the ground, no it was all sensible and necessary preparation. At least that was what he told himself in between thoughts of Harry’s lips on his.

 

Halfway through Care of Magical Creatures, his last class of the day, Harry got restless. Well, he had been restless before but now it was getting worse. He just wanted to run up to the Astronomy Tower and kiss Malfoy – no, he should probably call him Draco now, they were about to kiss after all – senseless. The only thing keeping him from doing that was the thought that Mal- Draco probably wasn’t even at the Astronomy Tower, yet.The second Hagrid ended the lesson though, Harry sprinted up to the castle and up the Astronomy Tower as fast as possible and was panting by the time he reached the top. He decided to take a minute to collect himself before he slowly opened the door.

 

Draco was just contemplating when the groove he was wearing into the stone floor would be visible when he heard the door open behind him. He stopped his pacing and turned around immediately.

“Ha- Potter!” he exclaimed, feigning surprise.

Harry smiled at him. “If everything goes to plan we’ll kiss in the next few minutes. I think you can call me Harry.”

Draco blushed. One possibility he hadn’t contemplated in the last hour was Harry being self-assured and of course he was exactly that. “Of course,” he brought out. “Call me Draco.”

“It’s a pleasure, Draco,” Harry drawled. “Now, why did you want to meet me up here? To kiss me away from prying eyes?” He took a few steps in Draco’s direction. Draco would only have to stretch out his arm to touch him and it took him a lot of willpower not to do exactly that.

For a second he thought about lying to Harry about his intentions but he has wanted this for too long to push it away now when it was finally in touching distance to tell him anything but the truth. “Yes. I don’t want our first kiss to be witnessed by the whole population of Hogwarts.”

Harry’s smile grew wider. “It’s a good thing I don’t want that either,” he said and pulled Draco so close their chests touched. “May I kiss you?”

Draco blinked owlishly before he found his voice. “Yes, please.”

Harry gently wrapped his hands around Draco’s neck and then finally pulled Draco’s head down into a kiss. It was just as good as and at the same time so much better than Draco had imagined it to be.

 

An hour later, Harry and Draco entered the Eighth Year common room together, holding hands. They had caught a few strange looks on their way there but for the first time in his life Draco was too happy to care about them. With mischievous smiles they went over to the notice board and Draco casually pulled off the petition.

“I don’t think we need this anymore, do we?” he asked Harry innocently.

Harry pulled him into a kiss before he answered. “Definitely not.”

No one stopped them from incinerating the parchment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
